


ani

by pastel_gremlin



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, hestadil, oOOoOooo is that a n i c k n a m e, oops they caught the homo, rip beast, theyre canon u stupid heteros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_gremlin/pseuds/pastel_gremlin
Summary: hester has a nickname for anadil? this can only mean one thing: g a y
Relationships: Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil)
Kudos: 22





	ani

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mostly active on wattpad under the same name, pastel_gremlin  
> all my stuff will go up on wattpad first
> 
> also i'm hella new to ao3 so sorry if something's funky
> 
> hestadil's fuckin canon and nobody can convince me otherwise
> 
> hope u like this oneshot smh

Below the schools, Hester and I were formulating our plan with Sophie.

I was finally able to grow my rats big enough. We kept them in the now-abandoned Doom Room. 

Nobody knew what we were doing. . .

Or so we thought.

Because one night, Agatha found us.

After finding out what we were doing, she tried to run away, but I caught her.

"Sophie, you can't do this!" Agatha cried, fighting my grasp. "You have to ask him to forgive you! It's the only way to make things right again!"

Hester looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I knew what she meant to say without her saying it.

_Asking for forgiveness? What a Good idea._

I smiled slightly and shook my head in disbelief.

_Ridiculous._

"Come closer, Agatha," Sophie said. The black-haired girl pulled away from me and stepped toward her former friend.

Hester glanced at me again.

_What do you think she'll do?_

_I don't know._

I was jerked out of my reverie by Sophie shrieking: "Your school? So now it's your school, is it? Are you saying that school is mine?"

"No-of course not-" Agatha spluttered. "Tedros will see through this, Sophie! He wants someone he can trust!"

"And now you know what my prince wants?"

"I want you to get him back!"

"You know, I don't think this look suits you, Agatha," Sophie said, slowly advancing on the Ever.

Agatha stepped back. "Sophie, I'm on your side-"

Hester let out a quiet snort.

 _Suuuuure she is_ , she conveyed to me by only facial expressions.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't suit you at all."

Agatha fell, inches from the river roaring past them. She crawled forward and caught sight of something that made her freeze in horror. Once Hester and I saw what it was, we did as well.

The Beast, who had been missing ever since Sophie was sent to the Doom Room, was stuck in sludge against the river wall. His empty eyes stared back at the four of us.

Dead.

"Good never wants to hurt, Agatha," Sophie said, gazing at the Beast. "But sometimes love means punishing villains that stand in our way."

Wolf howls echoed from above us.

"Supper's over," I gasped.

"Now, Ani! Free them now!" Hester yelled to me.

_Ani?_

_What?_

_Was that. . . a nickname?_

Everything freezes for a moment.

_Ani._

I mouth the word once, softly, loving the way the two syllables feel on my tongue and hating the way they make my heart jump.

Quickly remembering why Hester called to me, my finger glows green and I blast open the cell door.

My fingerglow is brighter than I've ever seen it before.

Yes, it could be because we are in the sewers, our surroundings lit only by dimly flickering torchlight.

But more likely it is because fingerglows react to emotion.

Agatha tries to run away, but this time, Hester catches her, pinning her over the river's halfway point, where the Good side's clear water changes to Evil's black sludge. She hisses something in the Ever's ear, to which Agatha responds: "No- it's Evil- This is Evil!"

"Be gentle, Hester," Sophie says, peering down at Agatha. "Just help her back to her real school. . ."

"Please Sophie- don't do it-"

"Don't worry, Agatha. This time I'll have my happy ending."

Her expression darkens.

"Because you won't be there to ruin it."

_Ouch._

Hester pushes Agatha into the black slime of the Evil river.

One thing nobody had seen coming, however, was Agatha pulling Sophie in with her.

Hester and I stand alone at the riverbank.

She glances over and smiles.

_Ani._

A nickname.

I don't think Nevers are supposed to do that.

Well, Nevers aren't supposed to make friends either. Ha. Look how well Hester and I are adhering to Evil rules.

And maybe - just maybe - this nickname is the beginning.

Now, what it's the beginning of. . . that I don't know.

But when Hester reaches out and gently takes my hand as we walk out of the sewers, I get the feeling it's the start of something beautiful.

_Ani,_ I mouth again. 

Yes, something beautiful indeed.


End file.
